Titanic sequel
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Team Austin gets the chance to go on a cruise, and this vacation turns out to be a life changing adventure for the four friends. Trez and Auslly all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's my brand new Auslly/Trez story!**

**I usually like to make funny, fresh, cute and cheesy stories but there might be a lot of drama in that one so be warned!**

**Of course, I don't own the show...cause there would always be Auslly and Trez moments!**

**At Sonic Boom...**

Austin and Dez were fooling around like always and Ally was at the counter serving a costumer when Trish entered the store with a plastic boat on her head.

"Guess who got a job at Book a boat agency?!", she said doing her usual pose.

"You!", said Ally.

"How are you so good at this game?", both of the boys asked.

Ally rolled her eyes at her friends. They still didn't get it!

"Anyway", continued Trish, "with my employee discount I managed to get really great cruise tickets for the four of us!"

"Awesome!", they all said.

"But even with an employee discount, it must be really expensive Trish!", said Ally being the rational one.

"And that's the great part...I called the entertainment department of the ship and they decided to pay half of our cruise if Austin performs every night on the ship!"

"You booked me a gig on a cruise ship!", said a really excited Austin, "Trish you're the best!"

"I know!", she replied removing imaginary dust off her shoulder.

"So, we're really going on a cruise!", said an equally excited Dez.

"Yep, but that's not it, they also want Ally to perform since she became the new big thing!"

"Amazing," ally almost screamed, "It was about time I overcame my stage fright!"

"So now all we need to do is get our parents permission!", Trish said in a fake 'easy' voice.

"Great!", they all replied before actually realizing what Trish had just said.

"Ohhh!", they said loosing their smiles.

"Well", Austin was the first to talk, " I think my parents will be okay with that!"

"Yah, mine too", replied Ally, "They're so happy I can perform...they're just gonna be bumped they can't be there."

"Yah, same with mine", said Austin.

"Well", reasoned Trish, "I'm sure I can manage to make my parents agree...I am really persuasive...and I have some blackmailing material...like my mom's Karaoke machine that my dad sell and pretended has been lost...and how my mom pretends she doesn't know how to make the lawnmower works just so my dad will do it!"

"So, only one slight problem...", said Austin while they all turned to Dez.

See, Dez's parents are sweethearts but they're also a little over protective of their little boy.

"It's okay, we can go without him!", said Trish pretending not to care...but Ally knew better.

"Trish, you'll get bored not having anyone to fight with!", chuckled Ally.

"Yeah...maybe!", she admitted reluctantly.

"How are we gonna convince them?" wondered Dez aloud.

And while they were all deep in thoughts, Dez turned to his right and saw the tuba.

"Oh hey, my sandwich!", he said taking it out.

Typical Dez!

**So, what do you think?**

**The first chapter was kind of smooth but the action's gonna come later on!**

**Please review if you want me to continue!**

**-My ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends were still trying to find a way to convince Dez's parents to let him go on the ship.

"Hey, my parents are really supportive about my video director career", started Dez, "what if I tell them I have this great opportunity to direct and film the Titanic sequel!"

"How can you possibly make a Titanic sequel...the ship drowned in the first movie!", yelled Trish with her 'you're such an idiot' voice that she always reserves specially for Dez!

"Well, maybe the Titanic had a baby...and we're going on it!", he replied thinking it actually made sense... or was he kidding?...you never really know with Dez!

"How in the world is a ship supposed to have a baby?", screamed Trish out of her mind.

"If the ship falls in love with a liner, duh!"

"Okay guys, enough!", yelled Austin before Trish could strangle Dez, "the ship leaves in a week...and we have to come up with a really good idea...we have no time to waste!"

"Wait", interfered Ally, "Dez might actually be on to something!"

"Really?", they all doubtfully asked, especially Dez.

"Yes, if we tell James and Katherine that Dez will make a modern version of the Titanic...maybe they will agree to let him go!"

"That's an awesome idea!", replied Austin really impressed with Ally's once again smartness.

"Yeah, I just wish that was true!", said Dez all sad.

Trish looked like she was torn. She might not wanna admit it but Dez is her friend and she would like for his dreams to come true...he deserves to be happy! She finally made up her mind and grabbed her cell phone. They all looked at Trish with curious looks wondering what was going on.

"Can I talk to Mrs. Lindsey of the ship entertainment department, please? Hi Mrs. Lindsey, it's Trish De La Rosa...listen I have this huge opportunity for your ship...you get to have an amazing video director, the same who directed your huge guest star Austin Moon's number one video, come to your ship to direct a sure to be hit movie of Titanic's modern version...

Dez, Austin and Ally were all shocked that Trish would actually do something so sweet for Dez. That showed by their open jaws...good thing there weren't any flies around!

" Plus, he has been generous enough to accept the idea of my marketing team, to present the premiere of his movie...get that...on your ship so that the people will have the full boat experience!"

_Wow, Trish is so smart!, _thought Ally all impressed.

_Yep, she's the best manager ever...and she's my manager!, _proudly thought Austin.

_Wow, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...and it's Trish who's doing that? Didn't see that coming!, _thought Dez.

"I know...it's a life changing opportunity for you...imagine the advertisement for your boat, and you'll become famous! Perfect...yes...I will tell him you're honored who chose you...great...see you in a week...bebye!"

Trish hung up and looked at her shocked friends.

_Oh boy...I'm gonna hear about this!, _thought Trish.

"Trish, you rocks!", said Austin.

"Yes, and now Dez won't have to lie to his parents", added Ally, " which is a good thing cause Dez hates lying!"

Trish was waiting for Dez to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. He simply stood there!

_The nerve of this guy, _thought Trish, _after all I've done for him! I should have known..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dez enveloped her in a huge yet tender hug. Now her thoughts went a little differently!

_He's hugging me? The guy is hugging me! Mmm...he smells really good!Wait, what did I just thought?_

Austin and Ally were looking at each other with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Umm, Dez what are you doing?", asked Trish a little uncomfortable...but a little comfortable too if you know what I'm saying!

"I wanted to thank you...it's the sweetest thing ever!", he replied all smiles.

"Oh...you're welcome!", she quickly replied before stepping back. Why was she so cold now?

"I don't think you understand", proceeded Dez, "you're making my dreams come true!"

Trish was starting to blush at that point. Austin elbowed Ally with a look that meant 'check this one'.

"So Dez", he started in a teasing way, "does this mean that Trish is the woman of your dreams?"

Dez's face turned pink and he touched his neck like he usually do when he's nervous.

"Umm...euh"

Ally looked at Austin with reprimand, even if she did find that amusing. Poor Dez, she couldn't let one of her best friends suffer like that.

"Hey guys!", she said to gain everyone's attention, "team Austin is going on a cruise!"

Now you could hear the excitement! Everyone in the store could!

"I'm gonna go tell my parents immediately!", said Ally.

Everyone followed Ally's lead.

"Oh Dez", said Trish before she left the store, "I'm your manager now!"

Dez looked at Austin with a scared face. All Austin could do was put his hand on his best friend's shoulder to show his support.

**So, do you like the direction this story is taking?**

**I decided to put a funny side to it anyway because that's really how I love to write my stories!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this and if so, please review so I will know what you like about it.**

**-My ;)**

**P. S. I guess now you know why this story is called Titanic sequel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the three new story followers that I have :**

**thischickadeelauren**

**rafa number one fan**

**and especially ****LoveShipper who's also **the only person who reviewed.

**Please if you like the story, review so that I'll know you do!**

"I can't believe we're actually going on a cruise!", said Ally over excited while they were stepping on the boat under the bright sun of Miami.

"And I can't believe that your parents agreed to let you come, Dez!", said Austin to his best friend.

"Well, I can! They get to have a break from him!", said Trish.

Dez didn't say a thing. He just looked at Trish and headed towards the lobby of the boat.

"Trish!", yelled Austin before following his upset friend.

"What?", yelled Trish back while turning around to see the disapproving look Ally was giving her.

"What?", she said again.

While shaking her head, Ally followed the guys.

"You won't make me feel guilty, you know!", said Trish who hasn't moved from her spot.

_Great, now I feel guilty!, _she thought to herself.

The gang arrived at the desk to introduce themselves and get their rooms. But the woman at the desk, who was probably around 21, recognized them instantly.

"Oh boy! I can't believe it...Austin Moon and Ally Dawson...it's so nice to meet you both! And Trish and Dez...you guys are awesome too! I must be dreaming, I have the entire Austin team before my eyes!", said the enthusiast pretty blonde.

"It's nice to meet you too! I believe you haven't told me your name yet!", said Austin who was already in flirting mode.

"I'm Diana.", said the girl with a bright smile.

Ally looked between Austin and the girl and quickly interfered. Trish and Dez exchanged a knowing look.

"Umm, excuse me miss! We would like to have the keys for our rooms!", Ally tried to say in a very casual voice...but you know that casual and Ally don't go together!

"Umm, yes, yes of course. Here you go", said Diana while handing out the keys to Ally, "room 104."

They all waited for other numbers...but they didn't come.

"And...", asked Trish waving her hands around to encourage Diana to continue.

"And what?", she asked a little confused.

"Well, what are the other room numbers?", asked Dez.

"Oh...you only have one room, didn't you know?"

The gang all looked at each other a bit shocked.

"Umm, no we didn't!", replied Trish.

"Oh...", said Diana trying not to laugh, "well, that should be interesting!"

They entered the 'room'. Well actually, you would call that a suite.

"Wow!", was all they could say when they saw it.

They had a room at the front of the boat where they had large windows so they could see the ocean. They were right bellow the front deck but the suite was so large that they had a balcony on one side.

"You sure it's our room?", asked Austin with disbelief.

"Yes, only our greatest room for our greatest guests!", someone behind them said.

They all turned around to see a beautiful woman in her middle twenties with black hair cut as an Egyptian.

"Hi Ms. De La Rosa!", said the lady who extended her hand to Trish, "Sally Lindsay. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too!", said Trish, "Mrs. Lindsay, I'd like you to meet Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and Dez Hainz."

"Nice to meet you all! But call me Sally!", she said while giving an handshake to Austin.

"It's so wonderful to have you on our ship, Austin!", she said with his hand still in hers, "You too obviously Ally.", she said giving Ally a very quick handshake.

"And you!", she said taking both of Dez hands in hers, "I am sooo flattered that you would choose our boat for your movie...and what a genius idea, a modern version of Titanic!"

Dez was a bit uncomfortable when she started rubbing his hands with her thumbs.

"Is it just me?", whispered ally, " or does she looks..."

"In need of men attention? Ready to jump on any guy that walks by?", whispered Trish back, "Yes, she does!"

Trish had enough of her touching her Dez...Dez...just Dez, not her Dez! She grabbed Sally's arm and walked her towards the windows to 'enjoy the view'.

"So, Sally. What are the work hours for Austin and Ally and for Dez?", Trish asked.

"Well, from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm, Dez can film his movie, however if he needs morning shoots or night shoots, we will work something out, he just have to come to me for it. For Austin and Ally, the performing hours are from 7:30 pm to 11:30 pm. Maybe, we will make a concert in the afternoon once or twice. Then again, Austin just have to come to me for it...or Ally of course!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Sally!", said Trish while she could hear Dez in the background chuckling and echoing 'silly Sally', "I'm their manager, I, will come to you for any adjustment needed."

"Ah, okay then.", said Sally with a deceived look, "well, I have to go, I'll see you all at diner in the dinning room at 6:30, alright?"

When they all agreed, Sally left them alone, not without a stroke on Austin's arm when she passed him by.

You could hear a loud gasp coming from Ally...how dear she touch her man...man friend,...best man friend...oh whatever, she better not do that again!

"This woman is really coming strong on you guys !", said Ally a little...actually a lot disturbed.

"Yeah, and she's hot!", said Austin.

"I know, right?", replied Dez before they did their classic 'What up' handshake.

"Guys! Don't even think about it!,", said Ally really strictly.

"And she better not think to much about it either!", said Trish getting angry by the minute.

**So, what do you think of the new additions to this story?**

**Do you like Diana? Are you shocked about Sally?**

**IMPORTANT : You know how I love to have readers decide some things and I'm kind of stuck here so I'm gonna ask...what do you want to see happen in the next chapter?**

**I'm gonna look over the reviews and pick at least one if not many to put somewhere in the story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**- My ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want tho thank all of the new story followers that I have :**

**Wghs567**

**YasmineMoussa**

**The people who reviewed :**

**thischickadeelauren**

**anomynous (Guest) **

**LoveShipper**

**The one who favorited and is a new follower:**

**123cerys**

**And a huge thank you to queenc1 who is a new follower, favorited and reviewed on every chapter of this story! I am so pleased...please continue reading my story...you're so awesome!**

**Wow I had a lot of thanking to do...now on with the story!**

After Sally was gone, the gang decided of the sleeping arrangements. Turn's out there was two bedrooms with a bathroom in each of them.

'' Well, I guess me and Dez will take one room and Trish and Ally the other.'', said Austin.

'' I agree '', said Ally.

''Duh-uh'', replied Dez.

''I can't believe I have to share... you would think that a fancy boat like that could manage to give us a bedroom each!'', grunted Trish.

''Well, Dez and I could always crash in Sally's cabin.'', teased Austin.

''NOOO!'', replied forcefully both girls.

The boys smiled at each other and probably did a mental 'What up' handshake.

'' Even if we have to share, Trish...this is a one of a kind thing! We're so lucky...are we lucky?...I'll tell you, yes we are!, said a really perky Ally.

Austin smiled at her.

'Perky Ally is truly the cutest thing alive...well it is pretty cute when she rambles too... let's be honest she's always cute.' , thought Austin in all honesty.

At this point, he didn't even bother to deny his feelings for Ally...he liked her, that was a fact but...did she still? would they ruin their friendship if they got back together? And most of all, why did it have to be so complicated? So much questions, he just couldn't answer...at least not by himself. He would need Ally's help for it...he would always need Ally's help for everything!

''Well, I think we should get dressed for diner'', said Ally while looking at her watch.

''You're kidding right?'', said Austin,''diner's at 6:30 and it's only 4:00 o'clock!''

''Yeah, do you really need two and an half hours to get ready?'', replied Dez.

Both girls looked at them with 'are you kidding' looks.

''Umm, yes, yes we do!'', replied Trish.

''Yah, beauty takes time, you know!'', said Ally.

''Not in your cases, you were born with it!'', said Austin in a 'it's a fact' voice.

''awww'', both girls said.

''Yeah...I don't think it's humanly possible to look better than you already do'', said an honest Dez.

''awww'', this time only Ally replied.

''But you on the other hand could you use more than two and an half hours'', harshly replied Trish.

Austin and Ally looked at her with widen eyes.

''You can't take a compliment...fine I won't give you one anymore'', said an angry Dez with watery eyes before storming in his and Austin's room.

''What is your problem Trish?'', said Austin really angry at her, who followed his best friend.

'He's such a good friend', quickly thought Ally before turning to Trish.

''Seriously! He gives you a compliment and you insult him in exchange?'', said Ally really disappointed in her best friend.

''It's not my fault!'', replied Trish.

''Then who's fault is it? I know that you don't like Dez but you could keep your mean comments for yourself you know'', Ally replied surprisingly really mad,''and for your information, Dez may dress funny but he is a really handsome guy.''

''You just don't get it!'', yelled Trish.

Ally was taking back by her outburst. 'Okay, there's something deeper here.'', she thought to herself.

''Well, how can I get it if you don't explain it to me.''she said softly.

Trish didn't even answer. She just walked away to get ready.

'It really isn't my fault!', she thought, 'It was either an insult or a kiss! And I can't do that...I just can't'

She went in the shower and tried to think about something else...anything else... but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks and she started sobbing for a bit before she could get a hold of herself.

'No one gets it!', she thought.

Little did she know is that the tall goofy red head in the other room was as tormented as her by her insult. Austin tried to cheer him up as much as he could.

''I don't get it Austin.'', said Dez lying on his back on top of the bed with a soft voice,''what did I ever do for her to hate me that much?''

''Nothing, and I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just...Trish, I guess she sees you as a punching bag of insults...I'm sure it's nothing personal...it's just you're such a happy person, she probably just figured that you could take it...I'm gonna talk to her, don't worry.'', replied Austin.

He really would do anything for his best friend...they really had the greatest friendship in the world and he knew Dez would equally do everything for him.

''Nah...it's fine! Well I'm gonna go get ready...apparently I need it...'', said Dez really sad.

''Dez...'', replied Austin but his friend had already closed their bathroom door.

Austin was so sad for his friend. 'Dez is the sweetest guy ever...he doesn't deserve to be treated like that', he thought.

'I guess I should start getting ready too, I wanna look my best for Ally' he thought again, 'oh man what am I gonna wear?...ah there you go, I'm thinking like a girl now...Ally Dawson, you really make me sappy!'

**So what did you think?**

**In this chapter we saw mostly Trish's and Austin's point of view...so in the next chapter we'll see more of Ally's and Dez's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited or follows. It means a lot! I love you all and I would like to remind you that like all of my stories now, I will count at the end who reviewed the most and I will write a one-shot especially for this person with their idea...so review of you want a one-shot!**

At 6:00 o'clock, Ally was ready to go, so she went in the living room of the suite to wait for the others. At that moment, Austin came out of his bedroom and their eyes met.

Ally's mind went blank...their was only two things in her mind right now...how Austin looked and how fast her heart was beating. He had a white button down shirt with black jeans and a loose tie on. Also his hair was slicked back a little except for one single lock that lazily remained on his forehead.

''Wow...umm, looking good Austin!'', she managed to say after a while.

''You...you...umm...too!'', stuttered Austin who was astonished by how beautiful Ally looked.

She had a simple emerald dress on that ended right before her knees which took in at the waist. Her hair fell in cascade and she had a bit more mascara on than usual with emerald eye-shadow.

At this moment, Trish came out of her room wearing a beautiful flowing beige dress with little gold sparkles all over it which had only one strap. She was still just outside her room where she couldn't see the two love birds in the other room when Dez came out of his own bedroom. He looked...different. Not that he didn't look good, on the contrary...but he just didn't look Dez-like. He had normal jeans on with a simple black belt and a beautiful baby-blue shirt with a V collar, which looked so hug-able! (He kind of looked like a really great actor...you know, Calum Worthy.)

He looked at Trish for a moment while she was overcome with guilt. He then softly said something she surely didn't expect.

''You look gorgeous Trish!'', he said with a bit of sadness.

She was really taking back by that.

''I thought you didn't want to give me a compliment anymore.'', she stated in a small and cracking voice.

''Well...'', he replied looking directly in her eyes, ''I guess it was just to hard not to!''

''Dez...'', Trish couldn't take the guilt anymore,''I'm so sorry...I...''

''Nah...it's okay...''

''No it's not...''

''No I get it...but I mean...you don't have to like me but could you at least respect me?'', he asked almost desperate.

''Dez...I...'', she struggled with her words...she wanted so much to tell him she lied...that, in her eyes, he was the most handsome guy she ever met...but none of this came out.

''You know what...forget it'', he replied softly with sadness,''if I were you I probably wouldn't respect myself either.''

And with that statement...he left. He went into the living room to meet austin and Ally who were talking about the ocean and the stars they could see through the windows of the suite.

'At least, _they_ seem to have a pretty good time', thought Dez.

Trish wanted to chase after him but, at the same time, she knew she shouldn't...so she didn't!

When she entered the living room, Ally declared that they should get going.

''Mind to accompany me?'', asked Austin who offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted.

''Why, thank you!'', she said with a bright smile. She was so caught up with this little fairy tale moment that she didn't notice who sad Trish looked...but honestly can you blame her?

Trish looked slowly at Dez who looked back, took a deep breath, and started walking.

Trish hold back her tears, put on her best poker face and joined her friends...if she could still call Dez her friend.

**So what do you think?**

**I know this chapter was pretty short but I hope you liked it nonetheless!**

**And there's gonna be a lot more Auslly/Trez interaction in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**- My ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again everyone for reviewing! Please continue and I will continue counting them for the one-shot I give out!**

They just arrived in the dining room. With the huge chandelier, the amazing orchestra and the bar...it was almost too good to be true. But you can only appreciate such things when you have special people to share it with...

Ally, still attached to Austin's arm, turned around to Trish with a big smile.

"It's amazing, right?", she said all perky.

"Ya, I guess so.", replied Trish, not really enthusiast.

"Yes, it is and the greatest part is we got to share this moment, the four of us...and by the way I love your hair straightened like that and great sparkly eye-shadow and...are you okay Trish?", rambled Ally really fast before realizing that her friend did not seem to enjoy this as much as her.

"Well, actually...", started Trish while whispering so only Ally could here her, but she got interrupted.

"Over here!", they heard Sally say from a table.

Austin approached the table first, dragging Ally at the same time who couldn't finish hearing Trish out. But she wasn't deceived to be there when they reached her.

'There's no way I'm letting that man eater alone with my Austin...and by my I mean...alright I mean my! Plus Austin looks particularly attractive tonight...even hotter than usual...as if it's possible!', thought Ally.

"Austin!", said Sally while giving him a huge hug, "You...look amazing! Not that I'm surprised, haha!"

'Oh boy, she laughs like an airhead cheerleader!', grunted Ally internally.

"Well, thank you..you too!", he said smiling a bit to much for Ally's liking.

Sure, Sally looked good...with that really short and tight royal blue dress...but, you know...whatever!

"Thank you!", she said with a wink, "Ally, hey...you look great!", she said giving her a quick hug which Ally involuntarily returned.

She did the same with Trish once she arrived at the table. Then Dez arrived too with his 'make-over' that he just made for no reason...well at least that's what Trish was thinking.

"Woah! Dez...you look...woah!", Sally said biting her lower lip.

"Umm, thanks?", said Dez, unsure if she was giving him a compliment.

"You're welcome!", she said giving him an equally big hug as she gave Austin.

'Okay lady! That's enough!', thought Trish, not liking where her hand was lowering.

"Anyone else starving?", said Trish loudly, interrupting the interaction before her eyes.

"Oh, yes", replied the hated one (well hated by the girls), "umm, your seats are assigned!"

"Of course!", whispered Ally to Trish.

"Shocker!", replied the latina.

So of course, Austin was sitting on Sally's right and Dez on her left. Ally luckily got the seat next to her favorite blond and Trish unluckily got the seat next to the guy who probably hated her guts right now.

So the diner went on and conversation flowed. The greatest thing out of this diner was that Austin totally ditched Sally, turned to Ally and talked to her all night. They were talking about anything really but it was the greatest night ever.

'I can't believe he choose to give all his attention to me instead of her! I'm gonna internally scream now : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!', thought our favorite song writer.

Sally looked offended at first but she quickly found someone else to occupy her. Guess who? Here's a hint...he's super tall, has perfect blue eyes, has fiery hair and is break Trish's heart every time he smiles at the predator before him. Did you guess Dez? Ding ding ding! You won! And Sally also seemed to win.

"So, tell me a bit more about yourself!", flirtatiously asked Sally, putting a hand on Dez's.

'I can't take this anymore!', thought Trish feeling sick.

She got up and went to the bar.

"I'll take a pina colada please!"

The cute dark-haired guy immediately saw something was wrong.

"Sure, but I'll have to see your id before, boat rules!"

Trish showed him her id...good thing she turned 21 two months ago!

The guy gave her her drink and rested his arms crossed on the counter in front of her.

"So...it's the tall one, right?", he said with a knowing look.

"What?", asked Trish surprised.

"Hey, I'm not a barman for no reason! I'm Tyler by the way!", said the cutie with piercing green eyes.

"I'm Trish...fine you busted me! But it's pretty complicated."

"You're friends and you like him but you don't wanna ruin your friendship so you hide it, right?"

"Wow...you're good, actually it's _almost _it!", she replied with a sad smile looking at Sally's hand who managed to make its way on Dez's forearm.

"You know what you need...beside talking about it, you need to make him react!", said Tyler with a huge smile.

"And how am I supposed to do that?", asked Trish really curious.

Tyler just made his eyebrows moves in a flirty way.

"Hey Joe", he said to the other guy who was at the bar, "can you handle the bar for like 5 minutes?"

"Yeah sure!", said Joe who seemed used to this.

Tyler walked around the bar and came to Trish offering his hand.

"Come on!"

"What are we doing?", asked Trish slowly giving him her hand.

"You're latina, right?"

"Yes...", she answered, even more confused.

"Then you must know salsa!"

"Of course!", she said starting to understand where this was going.

"Great", he said dragging her to the orchestra, "hey guys, you mind playing a little salsa?"

"Sure, the usual?", asked one of the musician, noticing Trish with him.

Tyler nodded and guided Trish to the dance floor. The sound of 'Save the last dance for me' by Michael Buble started invading the place. All heads turned around to the only couple on the dance floor. Tyler and Trish started dancing as if they had practiced. For the first time tonight, Trish was having a blast. It was so fun, she was really enjoying herself. Then the song ended and they did their grand finally.

"Haha, that was awesome Tyler!", she said laughing.

"It was a pleasure milady!", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "that should do the trick!"

She looked back at him with a complicit smile while he got back to work. She made her way back to the table and saw the look on Dez's face...priceless. She swears she saw a mixture of awe and a bit of jealousy? But then Sally whispered something in his ear so he snapped out of it and slowly nodded. They both stood up and made their way out of the dining room towards the front deck. Trish was devastated...all her previous happiness died and got replaced by anxiety.

Austin and Ally both got up to congratulate Trish.

"Trish that was awesome!", said Austin amazed.

"Yes, that totally rocked! And who is this guy?", she asked without noticing the frown that appeared on Austin's face.

"Thanks...he's the barman. Hey, you know what guys, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna head back to our cabin!", she said faking tiredness...not that they noticed.

"Oh alright", said Ally turning to Austin,"that was so awesome, I wish I could have danced too, you know now that I don't have stage fright anymore!", said Ally envious.

Austin smiled at her, finding her adorable.

"Hold on!", he said before going to the orchestra, "hey guys any chance you could play another salsa?"

He was out of earshot...but then Ally heard through a microphone:

"The next song is a special request from Austin Moon to Ally Dawson!"

"Awww!", said like...literally everyone in the room, especially Diana who was watching the scene from behind her counter, finding them simply adorable.

"Austin!", exclaimed a surprised ally.

"Shall we?", he asked, offering his hand.

"We shall!", she replied taking it.

"This is even better than when we danced at Trish's quinceanera ", said Ally after a while.

"Well, from all the years that I've known you, I've learned that somehow it always gets better with you!", he said really sincere.

Ally widely smiled...and blushed of course!

"Back at ya!", she replied, lighting up the mood.

**So how was this chapter?**

**Do you like Tyler?**

**I poured all of my inspiration int****o it, so I hope you like it!**

**Please, pretty please review!**

**-My ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry it took me so long to upload but I had a lot going on lately plus I didn't have any inspiration for the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

It was 1:30 a.m and Trish was lying on the couch in the suite looking at the ocean view. She hadn't blinked an eye yet...but how could she when she was all alone in the suite she was sharing with her three best friends? Then, she heard the doorknob turn and she internally wished it was Dez. But when she heard a soft giggle and a ''shhh'', she knew it was Austin and Ally. 1:30 a.m., really? Weren't they supposed to work tomorrow...oh wait we are tomorrow!

"Shh Ally, look, Trish is sleeping on the couch, we don't wanna wake her up!", whispered Austin with a smile.

"Oh right!", replied quietly Ally who was still giggling, "but stop making me laugh!"

They stopped right in the middle of their room doors.

"Tonight was really fun, Austin! I don't remember the last time I danced so much!", said ally.

"Yeah, time just flew by...but I guess that's what happens when you're in good company!", replied Austin who received a shy smile and a blush from Ally in return. "Good night Als!", said Austin while giving ally a kiss on the hand.

"Good night Moon!'", teased Ally before going in her room and closing the door.

Austin did the same thing, both without knowing that the other slide their back on their door while sighing dreamily.

_'Well, at least it was a great night for them!', _thought Trish who had heard the whole thing.

After a while she looked at the clock below the TV and read 1:45.

_'Dez, what are you doing? Where are you?', _Trish's mind screamed as if he could actually hear her.

At 2:00 o'clock, he finally came in. Before she could stop herself, Trish got up and sprinted to him.

'"Dez!", she whispered-gasped.

"Trish? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?", asked a confused Dez.

"So are you!", she replied with gritted teeth, "It's 2:00 o'clock for crying out loud, what were you doing all this time?", she asked almost panicking with watery eyes. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh I was just talking with someone!", he replied casually.

"Just talking?", she said this time really panicking.

"Yes?", Dez said unsure why she was acting this way.

"Oh my...Dez, I know I insulted you pretty badly earlier and I'm sorry, but don't you feel any guilt lying to my face like that?", she said trying not to start hyperventilating.

"What? I'm not lying! I really was talking!", he replied getting mad by her attitude.

"For the last 3 hours? Right? What did she had to say that was so interesting?"

"Who? Sally?"

"Yes Sally, stupid! Isn't she the one you left with?", she said in disbelief.

"I left with Sally to the front deck and we talked for a bit but then I went back to the dining room to find Austin and Ally on the dance floor and that you were nowhere in sight!", he explained, trying not to yell since his best friends were probably asleep.

"Oh!", replied Trish surprised, "Then, who were you talking to all this time?", she softly asked, genuinely curious this time.

"To Diana a bit but mostly to Tyler."

Trish's eyes widened. '_Uh-oh! Did Tyler tell Dez that I'm in love with him?'_

"What were you talking about?", she asked slowly.

_'I can't tell her I first started talking to Tyler to warn him that he had to be extra careful with Trish or he would have to deal with me!', _thought Dez.

"What's with the interrogation, Trish? This is none of your business! I don't even know why I'm telling you all this ", he said shaking his head and started heading to his room.

Trish bit her lip. '_He knows! He knows I love him and he is disgusted by it! I knew this would happen!'_

But, to her surprised, Dez came back and stopped right in front of her. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I forgot something!", he explained.

"What was it?", she replied weakly.

He then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Trish!", he said like it was indispensable, like he couldn't have slept without it. He then turned back around towards his room.

"Good night Dez", she replied to his already retreating form. A small smile made it's way to her face for the first time in the last 3 hours, while she touched her cheek.

_'What?', _was all a confused Trish could think before heading towards her own room.

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**I'm gonna give you some power for the next chapter, what do you wanna know first :**

**1. What happened between Dez and :**

**A. Sally**

**B. Diana**

**C. Tyler**

**2. Also, what guy who will spend time with Ally will make Austin jealous :**

**A. A waiter**

**B. A pianist**

**C. Tyler**

**D. Joe**

**Review please and don't forget my contest for the most reviews I get!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 8 and the votes are in! Let's see how this turns out! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Austin got up that morning at 10:00 o'clock. He was the first one to enter the suite's living room and sat on the couch looking at the sea. Then Dez entered still with normal clothes on (which isn't normal for Dez) and sat next to him.

"Good morning Austin!"

"Morning Dez!", replied Austin.

"So", started Dez with a teasing smile, "enjoyed yourself last night, huh?

Austin looked at him with a 'do you really need to ask' face. Dez knows about Austin's feelings towards Ally.

"Dude, why don't you just tell her how you feel?", asked Dez.

"It's complicated!", sternly replied Austin.

"Austin...everything that's worth it, takes efforts!", said Dez.

"...Yeah, I guess your right!", agreed Austin after a while.

"I know I am...that's why they call me _'The love-whisperer_'!", Dez said before getting off the couch.

"Dez", said Austin stopping him, "maybe _'The love-whisperer' _should take his own advice."

"What?", asked the ginger.

But before Austin could elaborate, Ally came from her room dragging Trish with her.

"Come on Trish, it's a beautiful day!", she said almost spinning around.

"You are way too perky", said Trish, "I mean, even more than usual...what's going on?"

"What?", she said in her and Trish's special way, "Nothing, it is a beautiful day and we are on a boat...what's not to be perky about!", replied the brunette all smiles.

She approached Dez and gave him a loud big kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Dez!", she said really enthusiast.

She then sat next to Austin and did the same with him but copped his face with her hand while doing so, which earned her a blush from Austin.

"Good morning Austin!", she said as perky with a hint of nervousness.

"Um...mor...morning Als!", he responded stuttering.

Trish looked at Dez slowly and tried not to let her shyness show.

"Morning Dez!", she said with a smile, "Morning Austin!", she continued without problem.

"Good morning Trish!", they both answered one at a time.

"So, maybe we should go eat brunch...I'm starving!", said Dez with a hand on his stomach.

"Yah, let's go!", answered Ally.

**In the dinning room...**

Sally was already at their table.

"Hey everyone", she said with a smile, "Dez.", she said with a bitter look.

Everyone greeted her back with confusion as to why she was acting this way towards Dez.

"Sally.", replied Dez calmly with a nod.

The lady in question took a deep breath while looking at him as if to calm herself.

"So...let's start, shall we?", she suggested.

During the brunch, they talked mostly business but every time Sally had to talk to Dez it was always with a hint of bitterness.

_'What's her problem?' , _wondered Trish, _"What happened last night for her to be that mad? One day she's all over my man...I mean Dez...and the next day she looks like she's gonna rip his head off!'_

Dez on the other hand stayed really calm and composed.

Trish then saw Tyler passing in the room and immediately excused herself before chasing after him towards the loby.

"Hey Tyler!", she called out once she was close enough.

"Oh hey Trish, what's up?", said the dark-haired boy.

"Um, except from the sky, not much!", started Trish, "Listen, I heard that you and Dez talked a lot last night...what did you talk about?"

Tyler gave her a smile.

"I didn't say a word about your feelings, Trish!", he reassured her.

"Pff...good, but...what did you talk about?", she tried.

"Trish, if you want me to respect your privacy...you're gonna understand that I respect his, right?", he reasoned with her.

"Am I?", she replied, really wanting to know.

"Yes...yes you are!", he said before telling her, "See ya", and pursuing his way.

"Ahh, that guy's infuriating me!", grunted Trish out loud.

She heard a laugh and turned around to see Diana at her desk.

"He's an expert for that!", said the pretty blond.

Trish approached her and rested her arms on the desk.

"Hey Diana...we didn't have the chance to talk yet. Have you talked to some of my friends at least?", said Trish trying to bring the Dez subject subtly.

"Actually, I talked to your friend Dez last night!", said Diana.

"Oh really? What did you guys talked about?", said Trish trying to look casual.

Diana's eyes went bigger and she looked kind of nervous.

"Oh...you know...stuff!", she replied while looking down trying to look busy with the planner.

"Yeah, most of the time when we have a discussion, we talk about stuff but...could you maybe elaborate?", asked Trish with a fake smile trying to keep her calm.

"Umm..umm", said Diana before the phone rang, "I'm sorry I have to take this!", she replied looking rather relieved.

"The Dahlia-Rose, luxuous cruise boat...may I help you?", said Diana before whispering to Trish who was still waiting, "This might take a while!"

Trish gave her a nod before turning towards the side deck.

_'This isn't over Diana! I will find out eventually!', _thought the latina.

Then, she sat on a deck-chair next to some guy. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly feeling a headache coming from all this unrevealed information.

"You're Trish, right?, said the guy next to her.

She opened her eyes to fix him and realized it was Joe, the other bartender.

"Oh hi, yes. And you're Joe, huh?"

"Yep...so, did it work the little scam you did with Tyler?", asked curiously the chestnut-brown haired guy.

"Haha", she laughed bitterly, "nope!", she answered emphasizing the p.

"Well, that guy must be blind!", he said genuinely sincere.

"Well, thank you!", she said really happy for that compliment, "but he's not blind...he's just not that stupid!"

"Well, I don't know why you're saying this but all I can say is that if he's the right guy for you...well he will realize it sooner or later!"

"Ah bartenders...you should have the salary of a psychologist...cause you're practically doing their jobs!", laughed Trish.

"Haha...well, that's half the fun, to be honest!", said the hottie with brown eyes, "like last night, there was a redhead talking with Tyler about some girl...I didn't hear all of their conversation but I catched the end when I came back from my break", started Joe catching all of her attention, "he really needed to get something of his chest...poor guy, he left at like 2 o'clock in the morning...it was all about that girl and let me tell you, he must really like her!"

_'About a girl? Must not be about Sally, cause she was angry at him today and he didn't seem to mind, might be about a girl in Miami but then again I think I would have noticed him hanging with a girl...unless it's Diana...if he left at 2 o'clock the bar, that means he talked to her before...he might have started liking her immediately and talked about her to Tyler.', _reasoned Trish sadly.

"Trish?", asked Joe sensing he had lost her.

"Um, sorry Joe, you were saying?"

"That it's great to feel like your job matters you know...

**In the show room...**

Dez was starting to set everything on the front deck to start filming which gave Austin and ally some time to visit the show room.

"I can't believe Dez wants us to be the stars of his movie!", said Ally excited by the news.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Dez always wants us to be in his productions!", replied Austin, also happy about that, "It might just be awkward to act like we're in love...but, I mean we are professionals right?", continued the blonde a bit nervous.

"Yes...of course, no biggie!", replied Ally trying not to freak out.

"Wow, have you seen to piano!", exclaimed Austin before going on stage to take a better look at the beautiful off-white instrument.

"I know right?", said the pretty song-writer examining it.

"Well, thank you very much!", replied a guy who appeared barely out of nowhere startling our two friends.

"Ahh!", they both screamed.

"Sorry for scaring you!", replied the man with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had a little beauty mark just next the his left eye which only added to his charm, "I'm Tristan!", greeted the guy in his late twenties before shaking both their hands, "You must be Austin and Ally...what am I saying you must be...you are Austin and ally!"

"Nice to meet you Tristan!", replied a friendly Austin.

"Yes nice to meet you...I'm guessing you are the pianist!", said ally.

"How can you tell?", asked Austin curious.

"Well, he said thank you when we were praising the piano and...he has long elegant pianist fingers.", she replied with a smile.

"Well, thank you Miss. Ally!", replied the nice educated guy.

_'Long elegant pianist fingers? What's that supposed to mean?, _thought Austin, _' Is that her new way to flirt or something?'_

After a while, Austin had practiced all the songs he was performing at least once so when he was called to the front deck for the first scenes, Tristan proposed to practice with Ally her songs. Ally didn't mind at all but Austin on the other hand...

_'I have to leave her alone with Mister long fingers?' , _thought an unsure Austin before heading towards the front deck while hearing the first notes of 'The me that you don't see'.

**So, is everyone happy with the way it turns out?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Do you wanna know more?**

**If so...you have to review!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
